1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary power tool that performs a predetermined operation on a workpiece by rotation of a tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application No. 10248866 discloses an electric disc grinder in which a grinding wheel as a tool bit is disposed on one end of a tool body in the longitudinal direction and a handle is disposed on the other end of the tool body. The handle is coupled to the rear end of the housing via a rubber isolator. The rubber isolator is configured as a unit of multilayer structure with a combination of a plurality of plates made of rigid materials and rubber plates and disposed between the rear end surface of the housing and the front end surface of the handle. With such construction, the rubber isolator can absorb vibration caused three-dimensionally in the housing when the disc grinder is driven. As a result, the vibration transmitted from the housing to the handle can be reduced.
However, further improvement to the rotary power tool such as an electric disc grinder is desired with respect to the rubber isolator with relatively many component parts so as to reduce manufacturing costs of the power tool.